Two Worlds, One City
by PaperStreet
Summary: Santana and Quinn are from two entirely different worlds, the Fabray Country Club bringing them together in a way neither of them expected. G!P Santana, don't like, don't read. Multi-Chapter Fic, Santana's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So there's not enough g!p Quinntana fics in my opinion so I thought I'd do my bit for the fandom. This is just a quick chapter of an idea I've had for a little while, I'll continue it if people like and want me to, let me know what you thought, thanks.**

Pacific Palisades, where the mountains meet the sea. It's home to some of Los Angeles most prestigious businesses, schools, and people, not to mention the one and only 'Fabray Country Club'. Mr Russel Fabray's pride and joy, he's the boss man around here. I looked down at the towel draped across my thighs, running my finger over the gold, embroidery that shaped the 'F' in Fabray's Country Club, gleaming back at me in the afternoon sun. I was pulled out of my own little world at the grumbling sound of Russel Fabray clearing his throat from below.

"Aren't you supposed to be surveying the pool or something... Uh, Santana" He said, with a wave of his hand, squinting in the sun to check the name stitched into the left side of my polo shirt below the Country Club's fancy logo.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes in front of him, of course he didn't know my name. I'd worked here for six months straight already and he had only just managed to speak to me in English, proper English. Not that 'If I say things really slow and loud, you'll understand me' kind of English.

Regaining my posture in the chair, I gazed around a little awkwardly, hating to converse with the man if I really didn't have to. "Sorry, Mr Fabray… I just got a little caught up in a daydream. It won't happen again, sir. The pool is in good hands, I promise" I said, with a sickly sweet smile down to him, eyeing the bead of sweat running down from his receding hairline with a slight grimace.

He huffed a little, running his fingers through short blonde hair "I certainly hope so. Back to work" He ordered in a low tone before walking off in the opposite direction to some of his balding golfing buddies by the looks of things. It was a hard life, huh?

Letting out a soft sigh of relief, I scanned the pool even though there were only a couple of swimmers in today, it was a Tuesday and not a particularly busy day at the Club. I watched as they swam the length of the pool, West Coast sun beating down on them as the water beaded off their skin, I so wish that was me right now. Before you say it, it's not my plan to stay working here forever, hell it wasn't even my plan to work here at all. But you don't always get a choice in the matter, you just have to play the cards you're dealt.

Spotting a familiar face across the pool, Puck threw a wink in my direction, gliding the net through the water to catch the fallen leaf that was floating around, spoiling the perfect image the Country Club had created for its wealthy guests. I grinned over at him, nodding for him to head over to me. See, Puck was like a brother to me, he was family. We met when I started working here and although he likes to profusely deny it, he definitely tried to hit on me a few times. Let's just say that I put a sudden end to that when he walked in on me and some spoiled daddy's girl at the club in the linen closet, I forget her name. My red lifeguard shorts around my ankles and her legs tightly wrapped around my waist, finger nails digging into the tan skin of my back. I tossed around a few jokes about Puck liking dick, but he knew it was harmless because I often got as good as I gave and ever since then we've been best bro's.

"Sup Lopez, how are you on this fine morning?" He smirked up at me as he leaned on the edge of my chair, making sure to glance at the two girls as they walked past us both, licking his lips as he looked them up and down.

I chuckled lightly at him, shaking my head a little, he never was one to be sly about things "You know how it is Puckerman, same old" I shrugged, following his line of sight to the girls he was ogling and I had to admit the blonde had a fine ass on her.

"That blonde is just waiting for you to make your move, S. She's just your type. Not me though, nope. I'm still looking for my Jewish princess" He shrugged a little, grinning up at me with the pool net still firmly in his hand. He loved his job, in his eyes he was living the dream. We worked in the days out in the LA sun, we got to talk to all the hottest girls in town and then we'd party every weekend, living the American dream as Puck would say.

I nudged his shoulder with my sneaker at his remark, laughing softly, my eyes still fixated on the blonde swaying her hips along the side of the pool, making it look like a damn runway with that body. She took a seat with her shorter, brunette friend who Puck was wiggling his eyebrows at, he was so cheesy it was almost embarrassing. The blonde took the straw from her glass between her lips, sipping on some fruity concoction the bar had made up for her, dark sunglasses covering her eyes but I knew she was staring at me, I could feel it as my lips turned up into a smirk. She moved the sunglasses up to sit on the top of her head, pushing her blonde locks out of the way from her eyes. If it was possible, that just made her even more attractive to me, brilliant hazel eyes gleaming as she trapped her bottom lip gently between her teeth to hide her smile as she looked over at me.

"Damn… Did you see that, she's totally checking me out, Puck" I muttered with a grin down to him "Blondie is gorgeous, am I right?" I said, making him tear his eyes away from the brunette for a moment.

He ran his hands through his short black hair, flexing his muscles quite obviously to get the smaller girls attention, although it didn't seem to be working the way he expected as she blushed, burying her nose shyly back into the book she had brought with her.

I laughed to myself a little at the exchange, stopping abruptly when Puck scurried quickly back to work at the sight of Mr Fabray. He was holding his hands out towards the blonde, fingers laced with solid gold expensive looking rings, he liked to show off his wealth to everyone and anyone, especially at the Country Club. I raised my eyebrows at the interaction between the two, how the hell did he know her?

"My Quinny, you're here! I'm so glad you're back from France, how was Paris? Did you and Rachel have a good time?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the blonde's head while she looked slightly uncomfortable. Looping his thumbs through his belt loops he stood by the two girls, unaware that I was watching the exchange curiously from my seat.

The brunette smiled politely at him and the blonde, while Quinn did the same, avoiding too much conversation "It was lovely daddy, thank you for paying for us…" She said sweetly. Oh no.

Me and Puck shared a wide eyed glance at what we had both just heard and I mouthed over to him "Off limits" shaking my hand in a cut throat motion across my neck as he nodded once in agreement. Of course girls were the fun part of the job but hell no was I going anywhere near Russel Fabray's precious daughter and to add it into the mix she was his only child. It was a death sentence to put it lightly. We had yet to see her at the Club and now she had made an appearance you can bet she would be getting a whole lot of attention and a whole lot of employees wouldn't be around for much longer. I was steering clear of that.

It was nearing the end of the working day at Fabray's Country Club and the sun was low in the sky, the guests were mostly in the bar at this point and the grounds were only occupied by white polo's like my own. I had spent the day avoiding the looks I was receiving from Quinn Fabray, trying to stay focused on manning the pool rather than the seductive looks she was throwing my way constantly, it was no easy task.

Pulling my polo shirt off and slipping out of my sneakers I stood at the edge of the pool, stretching my arms and my back out with a sigh, this was my favourite part of the day, the reason I worked here. Swimming was the only thing that really got me by, I swam at the end of every shift here at the Club and it made me feel like I had a purpose again, like I wasn't just a slave to Russel Fabray. I could've had a scholarship, you know. I could've gone to college, I was the best in my swim team but the scouts chose the next best swimmer. I guess 'cause she didn't have anything 'extra' like me. I have every right to be bitter about it now.

Taking a deep breath, I flexed my arms out in front of me and my body entered the water, instantly I felt alive again and all negative thoughts seemed to wash away with the water. I swam up to surface, gliding through the water quickly as I swam the length of the pool. I didn't notice the blonde on her own, camera in her hand as she snapped pictures of me in the pool. Once I had done enough laps for the day, I pulled myself up and got out of the water, running my hand through my wet hair, water droplets running across my tan skin. I was a little out of breath after that swim or out of practise, whichever way you want to see it.

Catching sight of the girl again, I quirked my brow at her, thinking she had long left for the day. My gaze fell to the camera in her hand as I grabbed my towel from the chair, wrapping it around my shoulders.

She walked over to me cautiously, holding the camera firmly in her hand "Hey… I hope you don't mind, you looked great out there. I took a couple of photos, for my portfolio. I can show you?" She asked, her voice sweeter than honey and her eyes just drawing me in.

I cleared my throat, shoving my things into my bag and avoiding eye contact "I uh… Thanks. No, it's cool you can keep em'." I hated to be rude to her but there was no way I could afford to lose my job over a quick fuck. It's not like I wasn't interested in her, 'cause have you seen the girl? She's gorgeous. But she was bad news for me.

Quinn tucked her hair behind her ear, frowning a little at me, I felt like her eyes were looking straight into my mind and thoughts, I didn't like it one bit. This cannot happen. "It's just pictures you know, I'm not trying to get you in trouble with my father. He's a snob anyway…" She said softly with a sigh, hating the fact she had to introduce him as family when she was nothing like him at all. The only thing she appeared to have inherited was his blonde hair.

Picking my sneakers up and slinging my bag over my shoulder I stood up straight, swallowing thickly as she ran her eyes over my body, why did she have to make this so difficult? "Yeah, that might be true but like I said, keep the pictures. Sorry, Quinn… I have to go get changed". I mumbled lamely, inwardly cursing at myself as I headed to get changed, leaving the blonde behind.

Friday rolled around quickly, thank Christ and I hadn't seen Quinn at the Country Club since. I can't say I wasn't disappointed in a way but I knew what I was doing was for the best, I can't be an experiment to my bosses daughter for one night only. It just wasn't worth it.

I dropped Sam off at work on Fridays because he always started earlier so he could finish early afternoon. He worked as a fitness instructor at the Country Club and we worked out together sometimes, he was a good guy, you know.

"So heard anything from Fabray's daughter since Tuesday?" He asked, curiously, clutching his gym bag in one hand and water bottle in the other, taking a quick sip.

I shook my head at him "Nothing. It's a dangerous game, Trouty!" I laughed, heading towards the pool "Catch you later", I said waving to him as we went our separate ways to begin work.

Breathing in the fresh Riviera air and revelling in the quiet of the Country Club at this time in the morning when the pool was empty, I made my way over to my locker. What I wasn't expecting was to bump into Russel Fabray on my way there.

"Mr Fabray… Good morning" I smiled politely at him, expecting him to move out of my way. My smile faltered when he didn't move, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his golfing trousers. "Can I help with something, sir?" I asked nervously.

"I hear you're a great swim coach, I have plenty of glowing reviews from my guests and it just so happens that my daughter thinks you're an exceptional swimmer too. She wants to compete, so she needs to learn from the best at the Club" He smiled smugly at me, patting my shoulder a little bit in an attempt to be friendly. "She'll be with you at three o'clock sharp" He said, briskly walking away as he shouted behind him "Don't be late!"

"Fuck…" I mumbled under my breath, resting my head on the locker with a deep sigh.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Should I continue or no? Let me know, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am seriously overwhelmed at the feedback and response that I've had from you guys! I really did not expect this at all, if I had I definitely would have written more in advance so you didn't have to wait so long! But honestly, thank you to everyone for reading, favourites, follows and reviews, it's really encouraging! On that note, enjoy!**

I had spent the majority of my shift clock watching, peering down at my watch every few minutes as it neared three o'clock. I knew damn well that she would show up in the most revealing bikini she owned, totally impractical for competitive swimming but definitely on the right track if she wanted to give me a hard on. Which I'm sure was on her agenda for today's lesson. She must know about my package by now, considering what I've heard around the Club, apparently she's been asking people about me not so inconspicuously. In some ways I'm surprised she's still interested if she does know. It can either go one of two ways with girls when they discover I'm packing a little more than they had originally anticipated, they run for the hills or they jump in my bed. I prefer the latter 99% of the time.

The clock was ticking and my leg was nervously shaking in the chair after seeing that it was ten minutes to three. I know its lame and yes I guess you could argue that I'm over reacting, I mean a hot girl is trying to get into my pants, why am I complaining, right? Quinn Fabray isn't just any hot girl though, anyone with a half a brain could tell you that.

"Lopez, will you calm down with the shaking it's making me dizzy. What's up with you?" Puck raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously. "Shit, I haven't seen you like this since that time you thought you got that chick pregnant… Uh, what's her name?" He stood with a bewildered look about him, scratching the five o'clock shadow that had appeared on his face, racking his brain to search for the name.

Rolling my eyes at his stupidity, I smacked him playfully round the back of his head "Dude, will you stop thinking? You look like you're going to combust or something, you weren't built for that" I laughed, shaking my head.

He flinched a little when I swatted him, chuckling softly at the exchange between us. "I'll give you that one, Lopez. I'm all brawn and not a lot of brain. But hey, brawn gets me the ladies, so no complaints here" He said, smirking as he lifted his arm up to flex his muscles, a regular occurrence from him.

"Right, but on a serious note… Quinn Fabray booked a lesson with me today. I don't know if I can keep it in my pants when she's drooling over me like that, you know? I'd be all over that if her father wasn't my damn boss". I sighed to myself, running my fingers through my hair, pushing it back out of my eyes.

"Can't help you with that one, San, 'cause it looks like your hot date just arrived" He winked at me with a grin, looking around me to see the blonde sauntering over to my chair. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. She was early, I should've guessed really.

"I'll leave you two to get uh... Acquainted" He laughed, making a swift exit from the scene that was about to unfold.

Quinn was clad in only a little red bikini, just about covering the vital places that it was designed to. The barely there string tied around her back looked like I could give it a gentle tug and she'd get exactly what she wanted. I hopped down from my chair, keeping my gaze firmly planted on the blonde's face. Don't look down. Don't do it. It was harder than it sounded, my eyes slowly travelled down to take in the girl's perfect curves and bikini leaving little to the imagination.

"Well, hello to you too, Santana…" She said softly with a hint of playfulness in her voice, teasing me without even touching me. She pulled me out of my stare, eyes jolting back up to her face with a nervous smile. The power this girl had over me already, sweet Jesus. Only if she knew, that would be the icing on the cake.

"You're a little early, I wasn't expecting you just yet. But never mind, we should start if that's okay with you? We have a lot to do." I nodded to myself reassuringly for confidence, it was just a lesson, how hard could it be?

I shuffled around through all of my things resting by the chair, grabbing a stopwatch from my bag and my bottled water, desperately trying to find something to distract myself from the semi-naked blonde standing in front of me. You think I'd be used to being around hot girls in very little clothing by now, well I am, mostly. She was the exception.

She tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear, watching me with a knowing smile. "Yeah that sounds perfect, I mean you're the expert. What do we work on first, technique perhaps? You could show me a few things before we begin…" She trailed off suggestively, dropping her towel down on the sun lounger beside us.

This girl will be the death of me, I swear. Her voice was beautiful, she could read the phone book and I'd still be intrigued at what she had to say. She literally oozed seduction. Clearing my throat, I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, we could start with that" I shrugged a little, if she was going to play the game then why the hell shouldn't I? Tugging off my polo shirt to reveal a white bikini top and toned abs, I watched as she practically devoured me in her thoughts. This could be fun after all, a little harmless flirting never hurt anybody. It didn't have to be anything more than that, and it most certainly wouldn't be.

Half way into the lesson, I had established that Quinn didn't really need too much coaching. In fact she was a strong swimmer and she had a good stroke. I wouldn't say she was ready to swim competitively but let's be brutally honest, that wasn't her intention in the first place.

"Okay, once more, it's your last lap" I called from the edge of the pool where I was crouched, stopwatch in hand, timing her laps. She huffed a little, out of breath, flicking a strand of wet hair away from her face and still managing to look elegant. Clearly the lesson hadn't been what she had expected so far but there was no way I was going to fall for it and get in the water at the same time as her. No good would come of that right now.

She swam over to the edge of the pool, resting her arms on the side and peering up at me with hazel eyes "Actually, I think I've done a pretty good job today. Why don't we have a race? You're going to beat me without a doubt, but it's just a little competitive fun." She shrugged with a smile that said butter wouldn't melt.

I laughed a little at her attempt to get me in the pool with her. Did she honestly think I was that stupid? I wasn't falling for her games, I invented those games. I know them inside and out and she wasn't fooling anybody. "That's not really uh… What your Father is paying me to do in these lessons, Quinn." I said, putting strong emphasis on the word Father. She knew why I was holding back but I was spelling it out for her, loud and clear.

She opened her mouth to speak but before any words could come out, she reached out and took hold of my hand, grasping onto it as she tugged me forward, tipping me into the water head first, stopwatch and all. The water was kind of a relief actually, for a moment at least because my god it was baking outside. Summer was in full bloom and all I wanted to do was be in that pool. Resurfacing quickly, I realised how close I actually was to the blonde, blinking away the water from my eyes while I looked at the girl staring back at me. She was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at this point and I let a small chuckle escape my lips, being unable to contain it. She glanced down at my lips momentarily and I could tell that she was internally debating if she should lean in closer or not. A wolf whistle sent in our direction made that decision for her. Puck grinned at his impeccable timing while checking the temperature of the pool haphazardly.

I dunked my head under the water and before she could tell what was happening I was at the edge of the pool, climbing out. "That was a good lesson, Quinn. I'll catch you later" I called out behind me, leaving the blonde there to dwell, with Puck and his smug grin as her only company.

After mine and Quinn's near miss earlier, luckily saved by my ever reliable best friend, Puck, whether he meant to or not. I definitely needed to let loose, it was a Friday after all. The weather was gorgeous at this time in the early evening. It was warm, but not too warm. The kind of heat that is just perfect for a cold beverage by the West Coast waters. We did this every weekend, got all the White Polo's together, and everyone brought a plus one or two…Or three. Word spreads and there you have it. Grabbing another beer out of the makeshift coolbox, I sunk my teeth into the metal bottle top, pulling it off in one bite and discarding it onto the sand.

Taking a large gulp of the amber drink, I let out a satisfied sigh, taking my usual spot on the sand where I had the perfect view of the beach, and not to mention the girls. Shortly after, I felt the sand shift a little beside me and turned to see a familiar face. Smooth, tan legs extended outwards on the sand, one crossed over the other, with a dress that was flirting with respectable boundaries.

"Bree, long time no see…" I mumbled with a charming smile, not taking my eyes off of her as I sipped on my drink, tongue poking out to lick my lips slightly after.

She rolled her eyes a little with a smirk, flicking her hair to the side exposing her neck to me, small, fading marks residing there "It's only been a week, Santana. I still have the hickeys from last time, which by the way my parents weren't overly impressed about. So if you could keep it to a minimum next time that would be great." She said, gaze flicking down to my shorts as she spoke.

I liked Bree, she was easy and simple, in more ways than one if you know what I mean. There were no strings with her and no complications. It was casual, meaningless sex. We met in my neighbourhood. She lives on my street which is a far cry from Pacific Palisades. They have five star hotels and Country Clubs, we have crack houses and gang wars, but it's not all bad, promise. See I reside in the picturesque Pico, it's not quite the Riviera but I grew up there, and its home.

"Who said there's going to be a next time, hm?" I retorted, amused at her comments. Bree hated not getting her way and her way was just fine by me.

The music was a low hum in the background after she took my hand in hers and pulled me away from the party to the parking lot. Scanning the area for my car that she knew all too well, the alcohol obviously making things that little bit more difficult than they should be. I chuckled as I dipped my hands in the pockets of my shorts, grabbing my keys so we could locate the vehicle.

"Okay, Rachel, remember what I told you. Don't try and act like a thug again, ever. It was humiliating and they'll think that you're trying to insult them. Just act, you know…Normal" Quinn explained, straightening out her dress which she had clearly chosen just for the occasion, it was toned down compared to her normal attire.

The brunette took a deep breath, composing herself for a moment. "But you see, Quinn, there's one problem here. Our normal is not their normal! What are we even doing here, I don't want to get involved in drugs. I can't go to jail! Do you know what happens to girls like me in jail?" She rushed out in a breath before the blonde hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"You're not going to jail, drama queen. We're here because I'm intrigued, okay? I told you, Rach. She's different to all those jerks my Father has tried to set me up with before. So act… Like them, okay? And please for the love of god do not request they play any songs from Wicked" She explained, removing her finger from the smaller girls' lips once she had finished, fixing her hair once more before pulling the brunette along with her. "C'mon, we have a gathering to attend".

I pulled my zipper up, getting out of the black vehicle, being sure to do up the button on my shorts. I reached my hand down to adjust myself discreetly, giving the dark haired girl a wink. She might not be relationship material, and she may not be Quinn Fabray but she sure was convenient for a quick release. She wiped the corners of her lips with one finger slowly while eyeing me with a smirk, fixing her hair in the windows of the car when she was done.

I spotted blonde hair across the parking lot, peering over curiously, only to see what I thought was Quinn with the shorter girl stood beside her.

"Quinn?" I called out, my voice echoing across the lot with no response.

**There we go then. Chapter two is over already. Please don't hate me for the Bree thing aha. I assure you it's a short affair and you'll get the Quinntana goodness soon! I'm sorry it wasn't longer, I'll work on making the chapters longer if you guys want? But they'll be a slightly longer gap in between updates if I do. So finally I would love if you could give me your input of what you want to happen next in this. I'll take them into consideration and use the best ones in the next chapter with credit. So please follow, fave and review. Thanks for reading, guys, I really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, not too much to say here except thanks for continuing to show the love for this fic, it's much appreciated. I have a lot planned for it so keep reading. I read all of your reviews and love the feedback you give, so keep at it. Lastly if you're interested I have indeed made a tumblr for this account under paperstreetfics. Feel free to pester me. Right, well enjoy the Chapter, guys!**

I called across the busy parking lot again, the setting sun combined with the effects of maybe a little too much alcohol over the course of the evening made it impossible to see if she was there or not. By the looks of things, Bree had already found her way back to the beach at this point, not interested in whatever mess I was about to get myself into. Like I said, she didn't do complicated and neither did I, at least until a certain blonde came along who seemed to be intent on screwing that one up for me. But if I'm honest I couldn't get mad at that face if I tried, she's a damn angel and I was treading in deep water.

Carefully watching my steps so that I didn't make a complete fool of myself, I weaved in and out of the parked cars, dodging wing mirrors until I caught sight of blonde hair again.

"Quinn, seriously is that you? Stop fooling around" I shouted to the girl, hearing a resigned sigh in response, the blonde turning to face me reluctantly.

She turned her head slightly in the direction of the brunette beside her, suggesting under her breath that she wait in the car because this wouldn't take long. Glancing behind her I could see a red, Volkswagen Beetle Convertible. That car was so her it was unreal, my lips turned up into an amused grin, pulling me away from the situation at hand for a second, my attention span that of a goldfish after a few too many drinks.

"Santana…" Fuck, I loved the way she said my name. If only it were under different circumstances. Preferable one where I had my appendage buried deep inside her. I licked my lips at the thought, being consumed by it wholly. Alcohol made it a whole lot harder for me to focus in front of Quinn. But if I was trying to look like a drunken mess, I was doing a first class job at it.

"I was actually just leaving. I'm sorry to have disturbed you and your uh…girlfriend?" She continued, questioning rather than stating with a quirked brow. "You seemed to be a little preoccupied…" She trailed off, arms crossed over her chest almost defensively with hazel eyes wandering, landing anywhere but me as she awaited my response.

I never knew what the hell she was playing at or what her game plan was. The second I thought I had her down to a tee, she switched it up just as quickly and I was straight back at square one, where I began. Maybe that's why I found her so appealing, she wasn't my usual easy and simple. She was a little complicated, she had depth to her. I was turning into a complete loser, since when did a girl being 'deep' matter to me? Not in that context at least.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I fiddled anxiously with the various items littered inside them. Frowning at the blonde's question, I was quick to respond "She's not my girlfriend. I don't do that whole attachment thing, it just fucks everything up and I'm not about that" I said with a nonchalant shrug. I was good at putting on a mask for the world, building a defensive wall to protect me from the harsh effects of actually caring about something or someone.

Apparently, so was she when she wanted to be. Sucking in a large breath, she regained her composure, a small but forced smile on her face "Right... I'll see you at the Country Club, Santana." With that she turned on her heels and joined Rachel in the car. I could only stand and watch for a moment before doing the same, not bothering to reply because it would only fall on deaf ears. I hated how she got under my skin so easily, how she made me give a damn about what she thought. It wasn't a familiar feeling to me.

I scoffed down the last of my sandwich during the short break that I was allocated, choosing to sit out back in the staff area, where it wasn't nearly as busy as the Club itself on a Saturday afternoon. At least that was part of my reasoning, the other part was avoiding Quinn after last night. I had no clue what was going on with me and her, if anything even was going on. All I knew, is that she wasn't giving up that easily. She enjoyed the thrill of the chase. It reminded me of myself.

The chair beside me was pulled out and flipped around, Sam planting himself on the seat. The back of the chair his leaning post for his forearms as he took a large bite of the apple in his hand, with a smile.

Swallowing half the mouthful, he started "San, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Mr Fabray is looking for you, he wants to speak with you about something." He shrugged, sinking his teeth into the fruit again, blissfully unaware of the panic he had just instilled in me.

I wiped my hands on my shorts, running them over my thighs, suddenly feeling like it was too hot to be sitting outside right now, a nervous sheen of sweat quickly building. What could he possibly want from me? I mean it was obvious that Quinn wasn't thrilled to see me and Bree together last night but surely she wouldn't try and put me out of a job. A job that she knew full well I relied on, 'cause we didn't all have rich daddies to get us through college and pay the bills for us. Honestly, I don't believe she would be that spiteful to me over something so trivial, but then again what the hell do I know. I can't read the girl any better than she can read me and if that was any indication, I was out of luck.

I swallowed thickly, waiting outside Mr Fabray's office for a burst of confidence, willing me to knock on the damn door. I had stood there for five minutes already, pacing the floor, clammy hands shoved deep into my pockets. If I wasn't careful I'd be getting the boot for being late to speak with him, on top of whatever it was he had to inform me of right now.

It was now or never. Straightening out my posture, I pushed my shoulders back, reaching out to knock firmly on the door a couple of times, receiving a low grumble in response which I presumed meant come on in. I slowly pushed open the heavy door to his office, peering inside for a moment before cautiously making my way in, hands folded behind my back. In the time I had worked here I'd never seen a glimpse of his office and it was very predictable, exactly what I had expected from a guy like him. Antique paintings hanging on the walls that were probably worth more than my apartment, furniture that looked like it had come straight out of Downton Abbey, and a poorly disguised book cabinet that hadn't seen a book since Mr Fabray was old enough to drink. I was afraid to touch anything, and he hadn't even looked up at me from his computer yet, glasses tipped down to the edge of his nose as he typed.

"You uh… you asked to speak with me, Mr Fabray? Is everything okay?" I asked with a shaky voice, my confidence faltering at this point, watching his every move, teeth chewing the inside of my lip as the nerves really set in. I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong but that didn't seem to matter. I was disposable in this place and they could have another me in five minutes. If his daughter didn't want me there, he sure as hell wouldn't keep me.

Finishing off his sentence with a satisfied sigh he looked over at me, I could feel his tired eyes judging me, like I was below him and not worthy of standing in this room. Taking his glasses off so they lay on his chest, hanging on the chain around his neck, he leaned back in the large leather chair, resting his elbows on the arms and crossing his legs, revealing the horrid choice of patterned socks he had picked for the day.

"Yes, that's correct. I called you in here because I wanted to inform you that my daughter thoroughly enjoyed her first lesson with you and she wishes to continue on from the last one today, same time, same place, Santana". He finished, beginning to gather his things from his desk as if our conversation was over already, without even the courtesy to dismiss me politely.

I let go of the breath I felt like I was holding for the duration of his sentence, at least my job was still intact, for now. Although I was genuinely surprised that Quinn still wanted to see me, let alone spend an entire hour alone with me again. She may be good at putting on a front but I still know a jealous girl when I see one and nothing poses more threat than a smart girl with a chip on her shoulder.

"I-I'm.." My voice cracked under the pressure, clearing my throat, I continued "I'm not sure I'll be able to coach Quinn today, Mr Fabray…Sir. I have a booking for a regular guest that I do on Saturday afternoons at that time…" I trailed off, my tone lowering in response to the reddening of his face. Everyone at the Club knew he had a short temper if things didn't go exactly his way.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily. "Santana, are you willing to explain to my daughter why she is going to be disappointed today? Because I am definitely not, do you know why?" He questioned, linking his hands together, with his elbows leaning on the desk. Before I had a chance to get a word in, he had raised one hand to stop me in advance before I wasted my breath, shaking his head in disapproval, the gold signet ring on his pinkie making his finger swell around it. "My daughter is very important to me Santana, just like your job is very important to you. If you still wish to be employed at the end of today you'll be at that lesson. This discussion is over, close the door on your way out". It was very clear where I stood with that one.

I had to trade lessons with one of my co-workers and it was safe to say they were not too impressed about gaining Sugar Motta and losing Quinn Fabray for the afternoon. I had some serious making up to do, that was for sure. But it had to be done, I was under obligation from Mr Fabray to ensure I attended the lesson. Slumped in my chair, I tried to pay attention to the pool, yes it was busy with it being a weekend but half of the guests were jumped up Hollywood wannabes who didn't want to spoil their pristine hair, and wash away the layers of expensive make up on their faces. They barely stepped foot in the pool, it really was a waste.

"Tell me again about the golf course you just bought, Biff. I'm intrigued to hear all about it…" I'd recognise that voice anywhere. I scanned the pool area, attempting to get a sly peek at this Biff guy she was with. Who the hell was this guy? The blonde had her arm linked through his, walking closely beside him, soft hands tracing little patterns on his as I watched in disgust. He was tall, dark haired and clearly loaded. What was she doing here with that ass wipe when her lesson was in less than an hour?

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the exchange, they sure were perfect together. Maybe they could buy a nice big house half way across the world so I wouldn't have to endure staring at that display during my shift. Quinn had definitely moved on from me quickly. She was openly flirting with him, taking the seat as close to my post as she possibly could, acting as if I was invisible to her. She wouldn't even look at me. Call me a hypocrite but this was torture. Firstly, because the snob was wearing a freshly pressed suit and tie whilst sitting next to a pool, who does that in this heat? Secondly because I was fed up with this cat and mouse thing me and her had going on, it was honestly exhausting when you were on the receiving end. I needed to know what her angle was here and I was going to find out, today.

'Biff' had just returned from the bar with drinks in hand for him and Quinn. Biff, what kind of name is that anyway? I was dying to tell her that if his personality is anything like his name, she was sure in for a good time. I'd rather converse with a brick wall than that wet blanket. Then again he was exactly the kind of pompous asshole her father would approve of. It made me sick. He stepped a tad too close to the pool with drinks in his hand, I saw the opportunity and I took it, grabbing the silver whistle around my neck and blowing it far louder than necessary.

The dark haired boy jumped at the sound, looking around frantically until he spotted me. I tried so hard to keep a straight face. "No drinks that close to the water please" I called out, eyeing the blonde and the glint of mischievousness in her eyes, lips turned up ever so slightly at the sides. She was enjoying this more than I was.

My co-worker came over to relieve me from my shift and I had to admit I was a little disappointed. I was quite enjoying torturing the pretentious fool and watching the blonde's amusement as I did. I guess I was showing off a little but can you really blame me. If I had to sit and watch that, I was going to make the most out of it. Slipping out of my seat and grabbing the cigarettes from my bag, I headed off for my fifteen minute break before Quinn's lesson, glancing behind me at the girl as I left. As much as I was taking great joy in pissing Biff off, I hoped he would take a hint and clear off before our lesson.

I was actually mentally prepared for the lesson this time, almost looking forward to it. I know I was doing a stellar job at avoiding her before, but I think I can manage to control myself for an hour at least. Although, that didn't mean I was building up a tolerance to her allure, because I couldn't see that happening anytime soon. What I didn't expect to see when I returned was Biff gone and no sight of Quinn either. The only thing she had left behind was a small note by my post, which I had anticipated was explaining that she was too busy with her new boyfriend to attend the lesson now. Well screw her.

I grabbed the note impatiently, scanning over it without real due care and attention until I reached the end, a smirk quickly appearing. Quinn Fabray was going to be the death of me.

'Santana, I'm sorry I couldn't attend the lesson today. I guess we'll have to meet up another time to discuss my progress. Meet me at 12 tomorrow in the staff parking lot, you're driving. Coffee's on me x'.

**A/N Alrighty then! Let me know what you thought, it's much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me, guys. Patience is a virtue! Keep up with the reviews, faves and follows. It means a lot. Enjoy the chapter!**

The best thing about Sundays was that I never had to work. I could still take advantage of the facilities and swim if I felt the urge to, but I tried to avoid spending every waking moment of my life at that place. I know what you're thinking, but meeting Quinn there in the parking lot doesn't really count and besides this was different. I mean it's not like it was a date or anything, at least I didn't think I was. What the hell do you wear to a 'sort of date' anyway?

Quinn's wardrobe was probably the size of my entire apartment, but at least I lived alone, I liked the freedom more than anything. I pulled my clothes from their hangers, rummaging around for my favourite t-shirt in the box sized apartment I lived in. I was not about to dress up all fancy for coffee when it wasn't even a date, but I still needed to look good, for my own piece of mind, that's all. I kept repeating that to myself in my head, hoping that I might manage to convince myself of it and rid the hopeful thoughts that I still possessed.

The time I spent waiting in the car for her felt so much longer than ten minutes, it felt like the seconds had turned into minutes at that point. I peered into my rear view mirror for what felt like the millionth time already, fixing my hair with shaky hands.

I inhaled deeply to calm my nerves, giving myself a little pep talk in the mirror "Pull it together, Lopez. This is not a date." I told myself, leaning back into my seat to avoid my own reflection, fingers nervously tapping the steering wheel while the engine remained idle.

Even if this were a date, I shouldn't be anxious about it, I have no good reason to be. I've had more than enough dates in the past, granted they never usually got past the first date and always ended up in my bed, or my car… But that's beside the point. I got game and Quinn Fabray was going to see that whether she knew it or not.

The car door opened, in came Quinn and out went the minimal confidence I had gained during my pep talk. She was wearing a short floral dress, not too short though, she dressed respectably. Her hair was lightly curled and she had a small silver necklace with a little cross dangling off of it around her neck. How she managed to look hot to me in that outfit was beyond me, the girl was just flawless.

Not expecting her to just jump right in, I let my eyes wander for a moment, being in close proximity with the blonde was still a little overwhelming to me. She smiled softly at me, catching my gaze with hazel eyes.

"I didn't think you'd show… I'm glad you did." She spoke, breaking the silence in the car as she buckled herself in.

I tore my eyes away from hers, a shy grin gracing my face "Why wouldn't I? It's only coffee Quinn." I reminded not only her but myself, swiftly pulling out of the parking lot.

"So where to?" I asked, glancing over at her with a raised brow. I presumed she was picking the place because I certainly didn't know anywhere in this neighbourhood. Honestly, I couldn't picture Quinn slumming it in my neck of the woods.

She crossed her legs over one another, hands holding the small purse she had brought with her in her lap "Just coffee." She repeated with a small smirk. "Oh, there's this place that I really love not too far from here, they do the best coffee I'm telling you, we have to go there. It's on the same street as Rachel's Father's hotel. Beautiful place" She mused, getting caught up in her own train of thoughts.

I listened to her speak with a permanent smile, it was hard not to when her eyes lit up over something like that. I'd put money on the fact that anyone wouldn't fail to be charmed when around her.

I nodded in response, rolling the window down with one arm slightly out, fingers tapping on the black exterior of the car "Wherever you want is cool with me, you'll just have to give me directions. So uhm… I saw your car before, how come you didn't drive?" I questioned, gaze flicking back and forth from the road and the blonde beside me. She couldn't keep her eyes off of me and it was a struggle to not take her in the back seat already like I'd done so many times before with countless girls.

Quinn ran a hand through her blonde hair, shrugging her shoulders at my question "Well coffee's on me, so I thought you might want to drive. I love your car by the way, it's not what I had imagined you'd have, but it's hot" She admitted with a smirk, commenting on the black muscle car that I was driving. She was right the car was hot, so was I but she didn't have to say that out loud for me to know that's exactly what she was thinking.

"You know I could have got you coffee, right? It's not a problem, Quinn." I quickly interjected. I might be an asshole 90% of the time but I still could be a 'gentleman' when I wanted to be. "Do you mind?" I asked, signalling to the cigarette pack resting on the dashboard with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde shook her head in response "No, no it's totally fine. You have to put up with my father as a boss, the least I could do is get you a coffee as an apology" She let an angelic laugh escape her lips.

One hand on the wheel and the other lighting the cigarette between my lips, I grinned over at her. I could really get used to that laugh.

Quinn had directed me to a small, quirky looking coffee shop. Sure enough on the same stretch as the Berry's Hotel, it was pure luxury and if I'm honest I felt a little out of place being around Quinn when I wasn't in the same league as her at all. Well, at least not in the eyes of someone like Russel Fabray.

She ordered a skinny latte for herself and ordered for me whilst she was at it, something I was not used to. I called the shots usually and I made the decisions no matter how small, mostly because I just felt obliged to. I know it sounds minimal and irrelevant but it was a nice change, she shouldn't get too used to it though.

"Is that okay for you?" She asked politely, pursing her lips together as she blew on the coffee in her hands to cool it down, elbows resting on the table. I couldn't help but stare, it was getting embarrassing, the slightest things she did or said were arousing to me. It was right now that I was grateful we were separated by the table between us.

I diverted my eyes down to my coffee, emptying the second sugar sachet into the cup and stirring it absentmindedly "Yeah, you chose well, thanks. So are we going to talk about the real reason you asked me here or not? 'Cause it's pretty obvious that you're not here to have a friendly chat about swimming" I said with a smirk, bringing the coffee to my lips. I had to put it out there, it was grating on me that she was still playing games with my mind when I knew what was going on, for the most part at least.

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink at my comment although a smile still played on her lips, it rarely faded when I was around. I highly doubt that was coincidental. She trailed her finger around the rim of her coffee cup, as if her skinny latte had suddenly got all the more interesting.

"Right… I guess you could say I've kind of put swimming on the backburner recently, be it because I never really wanted to anyway or because you're highly distracting, either way I still think I need more lessons." She peered up from the latte with a sultry smile. The things this girl did to me.

I swallowed thickly, watching her line of sight as it flickered from my eyes to my lips. Clearing my throat, I managed to get some intelligible words out "I think you'd be lying to yourself if you said it wasn't always on the backburner, Quinn. Regardless, I'm more than happy to teach you a few more things, you have a lot to learn you know." I counter acted, sipping my coffee once more.

Before Quinn had a real chance to reply with another flirtatious comment that wasn't doing my imagination any favours, a short, dark haired guy with an excessive amount of gel in his hair appeared behind her, hugging her around her shoulders for a moment.

"Quinn! What are you doing here? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. And who's this?" He asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow at me across the table from them, Quinn's blush quickly returning.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson" He introduced, extending a hand towards me as I looked between the boy and Quinn, a little confused.

Albeit I took his hand and he gave it a firm shake, taking the seat in-between us. Quinn shot in to make introductions, making things slightly less awkward "Blaine, this is Santana… My Swim coach and Santana this is my close friend Blaine." She said, talking with her hands as she did, pointing between the two of us. I did say only slightly less awkward.

I pointed towards him with a quirked brow "Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like that guy on those underwear billboards all over town? 'Cause the resemblance is just uncanny" I said, making them both laugh in sync as I shifted in my seat, suddenly feeling out of the loop.

He straightened out his bowtie with a proud smile, one hand still hugging his takeaway coffee cup "Why yes, actually they do. Because that is me, I model part time." He explained and I nodded my head with a quiet 'oh' in response.

"In fact, someone said that to me just last night. Hot, blonde guy, totally ripped but it ended slightly differently than our exchange." He shrugged with a shy smirk and Quinn caught his eye, slapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh, who was he? Do I know him?" She asked curiously as I tapped my leg under the table, this couldn't get any more awkward. Quinn wasn't even trying to involve me in this conversation and quite frankly I was over this whole conversing with rich kids thing. I downed most of my coffee in a large gulp, the remainder was going quickly cold.

He shook his head a little and bit his bottom lip to hide his smile for a moment "No, I mean I doubt it, he's not really in our circle, you know. I'd never seen him before last night actually, Sam something. But I got his number so who knows where it'll go from here." He said a little too optimistically for my liking, it just got even more awkward for me. Sam? It couldn't be. He had never once expressed an interest in guys to me, I know we're not that close but c'mon.

I lost my train of thought when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, multiple times. The screen lit up with a familiar name, Bree. I could tell Quinn was engrossed in her conversation with Blainers over there, so I doubted that she would care if I texted. I glanced at the messages, uninterested in what she was offering when I had what I really wanted right in front of me, almost.

The blonde gazed over beside her and caught sight of the name flashing on my screen just before I shoved my phone back in my pocket, out of sight or so I had thought. Blaine pulled Quinn back into conversation about his 'wild night' with 'Sam' and at this point I had tuned out completely, that was information I could do without hearing.

I swallowed the last drops of my cold coffee and got up from my seat, tucking in the chair. "Thanks for the coffee, Quinn but I gotta go, you'll be okay to get a ride with Blaine or something, right? It's been nice to meet you also, Blaine." I half smiled out of politeness before reminding Quinn of her lesson tomorrow if she was still interested.

I could tell she felt obliged to stay because of her friend and that was fine by me right now. She gave me an apologetic look and somehow I just knew what she had meant from the look she gave me. Nodding a little, she smiled, not her usual light up the room kind of smile "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow, Santana." With my hands shoved into my pockets, I soon left, leaving the blonde to tell all to her model friend.

I knocked loudly on the apartment door, hoping it would be heard above the trashy music that was blasting from inside. Banging on the door again impatiently, I sighed to myself, running a hand through my dark locks in frustration. "Open up!" I called in annoyance, waiting until the door was finally opened. Greeted with a sight I didn't particularly want to see right now, or ever.

"Dude, cover your junk please, I need to hang out with my best friend for a while." I said, sliding past him, holding my hands up over my eyes so I didn't have to witness that again.

Puck chuckled at my response, closing the door behind me and beginning his search for some clean boxers lying around his place. "So how come I have the honour of your presence today then, San." He mocked, pulling on the briefs and flopping down on the couch in his usual spot.

I huffed, taking the seat next to him with a shrug, immediately reaching for the cigarettes on his coffee table and helping myself to one, he never seemed to mind. Inhaling deeply, I blew a few small smoke rings out as Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what's going on, Lopez…" He always just knew when something wasn't quite right. Joining me in a smoke, he handed the second Playstation controller to me with a smile. And yes, he also always knew just what I needed when I wasn't myself.

A few beers and a pack of cigarettes later we had given up on the war on Nazi zombies and the conversation quite clearly turned to a particular blonde.

"So let me get this straight, do you like the girl or not, S? I've been your best bud for a long time now and I've never seen you like this over a chick before. What's different this time?" He asked, handing me another beer to crack open with my teeth for him.

I picked at the label on my own, half empty bottle as I spoke, chewing on the inside of my lip. "Shit, I don't know. A part of me thinks I'm being stupid about this whole thing and it's all gonna end in tears, but there's a part of me that still wants to find out regardless of the outcome, you know?" I mumbled, more to myself than him but it felt good to finally say it out loud and not just in my head.

Puck nodded to himself, lighting up another cigarette "So do it." He said, as if it was just that easy.

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts on this one guys, sorry it took a little longer to update this time. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been quite a while but I've had an awful lot going on, my apologies. But here's the next chapter! I hope you're all still following and enjoying? Leave a review to let me know if you guys are still interested in me continuing this one, cheers! Also fair warning this is rated M and there will be a dash of that in this chapter and once again it is g!p Santana so if that's not your thing, you got the wrong fic ;)**

After Puck's inspirational beer talk, not too much had changed to be honest, I still thought about Quinn Fabray far too much but I still couldn't have her. I couldn't have her in my bed for one night only and I couldn't take her on a real date and hold open doors for her or pull out her seat, be a proper gentleman like she surely expects. I don't get to have either. We have a lesson today, in the afternoon. I couldn't wait to spend some time alone with the girl again but at the same time I knew it was just a vicious circle that I wasn't getting out of anytime soon, catch twenty two. I know things would be easier for the both of us if we just fucked and got it out of our system, but how was I to know what the consequences of that might be?

Today had started off the same as every other day that I knew I had a lesson with Quinn coming up. Apparently my subconscious knew that very well also, so that wasn't the only thing coming up. I'd have vivid dreams of me and the blonde in compromising positions in the pool and return to reality with a tent in my boxers, straining for release. I lifted my head up a little, just about off the pillow and pulled the sheet up to peer down at the hard on I was sporting once again. Letting out a frustrated sigh and dropping the sheet, my alarm went off at a volume not created for this time in the morning, quickly reaching over to shut the damn thing off.

"I don't have time for this shit. Every single time we have a lesson together, can't you keep out of this for a while?" I mumbled to myself, realising that yes I was in fact talking to my own package. It seemed to be the decision maker most of the time, if you know what I'm saying and it's not always the smartest option for someone like me. It's usually more trouble than it's worth but it doesn't make it any easier to say no in the heat of the moment.

Hot water flowed quickly over my body, bringing me to life again which was no easy task in the morning, unless there was food or sex involved and right now my choice was neither. I had a huge hard on to fix before work, some very fresh dream flashbacks of Quinn wearing sweet fuck all, soap and my left hand. Sometimes you just gotta make do with what you've got.

I held my right hand flat against the shower wall, left hand going at a steady pace along my length, applying a little more pressure as my hand reached the head, teeth biting down into full lips almost to relieve the pressure that had been so quickly building. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth from the water and the sensation of my hand sliding so perfectly over my shaft consume me wholly.

She knelt down in front of me, knowing smirk on her lips with a slight blush on her cheeks, hand gripping the base of my cock as plump lips enveloped the tip. The warm wetness of her mouth taking me in was almost too much for me to bear, it's like her tongue was made to caress every inch of me. Warm hazel eyes stared up at me, watching my every move, every shallow breath I took as she relaxed her throat, trying to take more of me as best she could. Tan fingers gripped into blonde hair, letting her know just how good this was for me. I don't know how much more I could take of this perfection before I blow my load into the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Quinn..." I said through gritted teeth, the sound of my own voice and the running water my only reply. My hand still slowly pumping along my softening appendage absentmindedly, opening my eyes to be greeted with the familiar sight of my own palm covered in what should have been in Quinn's mouth. I needed to get laid, asap.

I was poolside and it was early, stupidly early. I had to work around Quinn's schooling as her Father told me and this was the only time she could fit in today for a lesson. This was after he muttered under his whisky soaked breath that the arts were a waste of time and there was no money in it. Clearly his daughter didn't have the same aspirations in life as him, big shocker.

I paced around the pool, anxiously waiting for the blonde to arrive. It was so damn early, the place was deserted and if she didn't show I would be pissed to say the least. I kept flicking my gaze down to my cell as it poked out of my pocket, checking the time to make sure I wasn't losing it. Nope, I had the right time but evidently she didn't. Where the hell was she?

My head rested on the palm of my hand, morning sun shining down on me as heavy eyelids began to close at their own will.

"Sleeping on the job, Santana? What's the matter, have a late night with your girlfriend?" She muttered the last part, dropping her towel down on the lounger as my eyes shot open, sitting up abruptly in my seat.

I quirked my brow at the sly comment, hopping down off of the tall seat as if standing to attention for the blonde. I certainly knew something that would be standing to attention in a moment if I didn't take my eyes off of Quinn's ass.

Back to the situation at hand, I shook my head promptly and averted my gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Quinn… And uh, I'm sorry it's just really early that's all but I'm good." I nodded once, sending a nervous smile to the blonde who just shrugged it off. Ouch.

Quinn rifled through her bag, keeping her eyes trained on the contents as I stood and watched her from a short distance, amused at how flustered she seemed to be getting over nothing. "Well I'm very glad that you're good, Santana." She said sarcastically under her breath, dropping the contents of her bag onto the floor with a huff.

Naturally I came to the rescue, keen to understand what was pissing off the blonde because she was not her normal self, at all. I jogged over to the girl, kneeling down to scoop up her things.

"I got it." I said raising a brow up at her as I carefully filled her bag again, taking great care when I placed it on the lounger next to her. She looked like she had some expensive shit in there.

She stood, arms crossed over her chest loosely, hesitating slightly before glancing at me for a short moment. "Thank you, Santana… Shall we?" She mumbled stubbornly, pointing haphazardly towards the pool to signal for our lesson to begin.

Frowning at the blonde, I nodded once firmly in response to her question. Much to her surprise, I dove straight in the pool before she had even gotten near to the edge. We hadn't done a lesson properly together, both of us in the water at the same time, yet. That was about to change and I was about to get the answers I so desperately wanted from her. I surfaced and sent Quinn a cheeky grin, nodding for her to join me in the pool, resulting in the blonde's façade dropping for a split second and the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly.

That soon disappeared though and out came Quinn Fabray's fierce competitive streak, which I presumed she had inherited from her Father. I knew little to nothing about her mother which I suppose answered my own question really. Reaching the surface she didn't even stop to take the chance to speak to me, she just swam. Practising swimming the laps in the stroke that I had shown her and helped her to perfect. I had to admit she was good. Good but not quite to my standard. With a smirk I soon joined her in the next lane, giving her a little head start for confidence of course.

It didn't take her too long before she was tired of lagging behind me and tired of swimming in that intensity. Quinn stopped in the shallower end of the pool, water stopping just before her chest as she glared at me, drops of water dripping down from her hair and back into the pool. Combing my hair back with my fingers I looked back at her, grinning as the water beaded off my skin in the sunlight.

"Q, if you're trying to look intimidating right now, it's really not working with the wet poodle look you got going on." I jested, sending her a playful wink which didn't go down as well as expected.

Quinn waded towards me, a girl on a mission. "Firstly, my name's Quinn, not Q. Secondly do you honestly have to keep acting like you're into me one moment and the next you have zero interest in me whatsoever? I mean one day you look at me like you want to devour me over coffee and then that evening you're off getting into that Bree girl's pants again. I did see the texts San-…" She stopped, cut off from finishing a pointless speech.

I swallowed thickly, inching closer to the girl as she spoke. Reacting on impulse, I moved in quickly, crashing my lips against hers as I waited for her to respond and of course, she did. Quinn seemed to take a moment to register that this was actually happening, like really happening before she reciprocated my actions. Moving her soft lips perfectly in time against my own, gently biting my bottom lip as I pulled back, tongue darting out to lick my own lips after the kiss. My god, she tasted amazing and I hadn't even tasted her properly. The thought alone sent a rush of blood to my groin as I looked at her chest heaving slightly in front of me, partly from the swimming and mostly from the intense kiss we just shared.

"I-I have to go…" I stammered, making a swift exit from the pool. How could I have been so damn stupid?

She stood there as I left, grabbing my towel hastily as I rushed off towards changing rooms, making one quick point before I left for real "For the record, I didn't go to see Bree after our coffee. We probably shouldn't mention this again…" I finished with a shaky voice, continuing on my way.

Peering behind I could see the blonde staring, speechless. She looked like she had a million words to say to me but not a single one could escape those perfect lips of hers in that moment.

The day dragged by at work and the only thing that was on my mind was how she tasted after we kissed, remnants of her left on my lips as a subtle reminder that it was reality, not something I had just envisioned in my own mind. I went over every minor detail of the way her lips fit perfectly against mine and how they would feel travelling south along the contours of my body. And the way she looked, what I can only describe as stunned when I walked away from the pool and walked away from her. I'm not sure what I'm angrier at, the fact that I kissed her in the first place or the fact that I left immediately after and mumbled like an idiot.

The golfers and tennis players were rounding up at the bars, drinking their overpriced drinks and comparing business ventures to impress one another as the sun was setting on another eventful day at the Fabray Country Club. I'd say I could do with a swim today after work but no. Not today. Today I was getting the hell out of here as quick as possible. I didn't need more reminders of how confusing the situation was for me right now. I already had to spend seven hours straight looking at the pool and the exact spot where it happened. Where I messed everything up, whichever way you look at it.

Punching in the four digit combination on my locker I smacked it once to open it, I always had the faulty one. Before I could even grab my stuff a white envelope clearly slipped between the cracks of my locker caught my attention. I looked around cautiously, finger tips tracing the edge of the envelope before tearing it open carefully, keeping the contents shielded from any possible prying eyes as I looked inside. The glossy sheen of the photo paper stared back at me, pictures of myself swimming alone, in my own world. The photos Quinn had taken were in my hand and a small note slid out of the envelope with them, so neatly folded. The handwriting was perfectly scripted with a cell number placed meticulously at the bottom of the note. It read 'Santana, maybe they weren't just photos after all. Regardless, you looked amazing. Keep them. Give me a call when you feel like talking – Q'.

**A/N: I know, I know it's a short chapter. I apologise once again for that but I felt like it had to end there and I've taken so long to update I wanted to get this one out as quickly as possible so I can start writing the next one. Which I am very excited about. Remember to review! Who wants to be my 100****th****? I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner I promise, if you guys are still interested in this. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those of you still reading, I thank you for your patience Enjoy the chapter!**

I'd had a long drive home after work with plenty of time to dwell over the photographs in my backpack. Well not so much the photographs, more so the cell number that was carefully written on the back. I wanted so badly to text her, just to talk to her. It's a strange feeling for me, new territory really. I don't normally give a flying fuck about having a casual chat, or getting to know the girls that I sleep with or even date. Not her though. The more time I spent with her and the more conversations I had with her or shared glances across the pool, the more I wanted. No, needed. She was literally a drug to me at this point and I was in the denial stage.

I threw down my rucksack on the couch as soon as I got home, slumping down in my usual seat with a relieved sigh. It was nice to be on my own for a while, to take in all that had happened today. I sunk down into the couch, fingers running through my hair to push it out from the view of my eyes. I couldn't help but to side eye my rucksack at this point, knowing that those photographs were in there, burning a hole through it as I stared. Anxiously tapping the arm of the couch, teeth biting my full bottom lip while I ran through what I should say to her in my head.

With an aggravated sigh, I got up quickly. Almost giving myself a head rush trying to distance myself from the temptation of calling or texting her. "Stop being a pussy, Lopez…" I mumbled into the empty space of my apartment, hand reaching for a cold beer out of the fridge that was just calling my name.

Quinn was sat across the table from Rachel in the Country Club's restaurant that evening, swirling her finger around the rim of her coffee cup with a shy smirk on her face.

"I knew it! Quinn, you know you could get her fired for this, right? Honestly she is a very attractive woman and I don't blame you for being charmed by her at all but-". The brunette rushed out, trying to protect her friend from what she deemed inevitable.

"Rachel, calm down… It was just a kiss, that's all. I'll keep it on the down low." Quinn replied, the smirk turning into a soft smile as she reminisced on how the Latinas lips felt against her own, moving so perfectly in sync. "Besides, I mean, I don't even know if there will be anything more to keep on the down low. She hasn't actually text me yet…" She trailed off, taking a small sip of her coffee as she glanced at her cell again, secretly hoping the screen would flash with Santana's number any minute.

With a flick of dark hair over shoulder, the concerned expression soon turned into a sympathetic one. "I'm sure she will, Quinn. But you know if she doesn't then she doesn't. It could just be a sign that it wasn't supposed to happen." The shorter girl shrugged a little, trying to console the blonde. "I mean let's put this into perspective. I'm not one to rain on anyone's parade, you know that Quinn. But you're from two _entirely_ different worlds. What would it lead to? What are you actually hoping to gain from it? I've heard some things about her… I'm just trying to look out for you." She continued, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

All the while the blonde was unlocking her cell, just to be one hundred percent sure she hadn't missed anything while Rachel babbled on. She meant well though, of course. "Rachel, stop. I've thought everything over a thousand times, I'm sure of what I'm doing. Everybody has a past. So what, she's far more… Shall we say, experienced?" She said the last word with a slight cringe, a shade of pink tinting her cheeks "Than me, but I don't care. I like her, Rach. She's holding back right now but _she_ kissed me." Saying that out loud seemed to soothe her a little, reassuring her that this was clearly the right thing to do and she wasn't just delusional and imagining that Santana had a thing for her too.

Rachel folded her hands in front of her on the table, inhaling deeply "I will support your decision as your best friend, Quinn. I just hope that you know what you're doing and you don't go getting yourself hurt. Don't count too much on that text coming through." She added, watching Quinn's hand laying on her phone again, waiting.

Quinn, smiled politely as the waitress took away her empty coffee cup, being sure to keep quiet until she was out of range. That kind of gossip in the wrong hands could end up pretty messy. "Thank you… Although I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not counting on anything." The blonde shrugged, taking her hand away from her phone so quickly as if it had scalded her, placing it in her lap. "I'm a big girl though, Rachel and I know how to keep myself from getting hurt like that. On a brighter note, have you seen her abs?" She added with a giggle making the brunette across from her role her eyes with a grin.

A shower, two beers and a shark documentary later I was sprawled across the couch, one arm dangling off with the remote in my hand, channel hopping. Dressed in only my favourite marvel boxers and a tank top, I gave up searching and settled on some lame reality show I couldn't care less about. I'd done a pretty good job so far of not messaging Quinn, but the evening had barely begun. My options were this, stay home and watch crappy TV or go out and drink far more alcohol than a person should consume in one night. Maybe then at least I wouldn't be tempted to message her. Attention from other girls would take my mind off of Quinn, temporarily at least.

Rolling onto my back, I grabbed my cell from the coffee table, finger hovering indecisively over Quinn's name in my contacts. Okay, so I hadn't done _that_ well. I had saved her number into my phone but I hadn't text her, yet. I could quite easily text her and then head out for the night with Puck or Sam and forget that any of this had happened between us.

I just couldn't help myself. Although it may not have been what I really wanted to say to the girl, or even close for that matter but it had to be done.

'Q, I'm sorry but we can't do this.'

That's it. That's all I could muster up the courage to send her. I'd hit send and regretted it immediately. If only there was a damn cancel button for that kind of thing. I really didn't want to see what kind of message she would send back to that. I don't think I could take the disappointment that I would have instilled into her and I'm just glad I didn't have to say that to her face. I dropped my phone down onto the nearest cushion on the couch, putting it on silent just before. I'll deal with it later.

Numerous pairs of jeans were strewn across my bedroom, along with a few shirts thrown in the mix. It might look like I'm always effortlessly hot but actually it takes a lot of work to look like this. I had chosen the latter option from earlier, to drown my sorrows in tequila. Well, I would be if I could find something that I actually wanted to wear. Pulling a shirt off the hanger I managed to get it half on, I just hadn't quite got around to doing the buttons up yet when there was a knock on my apartment door.

"Just come in, Puck!" I shouted through the apartment for him, he was a tad early which was unusual for him. Fashionably late was more his style. In the process of doing the buttons on my shirt up the door knocked again, a little quieter this time, almost hesitantly.

Rolling my eyes, I walked through my small apartment to the front door, opening it without a second thought about who was waiting behind it. "Puck, I told-…" I started, words getting stuck in my throat as Quinn stood before me. Not to mention the fact that I was now stood before her in my boxers with a shirt half on. Swallowing thickly, I was at a loss for words. God she looked hot, I just let my eyes wander for a moment and took in all that was Quinn Fabray when she wasn't dressed to impress. But seriously she didn't even need to try and impress, cause damn.

Her actions seemed to mirror my own, hazel eyes trying to subtly check me out, a deep blush on her cheeks already. She cleared her throat, walking straight past me into my apartment. "So when you kissed me earlier, that was your way of telling me that we can't do this, right?" She said, not sounding as confident as she would have liked to.

"Please, do come in." I said sarcastically as she slid past me. I stumbled over my words after hearing her comment. "I uhm… I'm sorry. I thought it would have been for the best." I replied, trying not to let on at just how into her I really was and got a subtle nod in response.

I stood a little awkwardly by the door, it's not that I didn't want to see her but she could have picked a more convenient time surely. I was partially dressed and my apartment was a mess. Not to mention the fact that my shoe box apartment was not really what I wanted her to see. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be so into me after finding out where I live. It's not the nicest part of town but it suits me, I know everyone around here and I grew up on this street.

Quinn ran a hand through her blonde hair, it was wavy and natural today. She looked like a model in a shampoo advert with zero effort on her behalf I'm sure. Besides from that she looked a little flustered, pink in the cheeks. I was about to question it after closing the door to my apartment when she made it very clear what was wrong.

"I honestly thought I was going to get shot before I reached your apartment door and I only parked about ten steps away…" She admitted, looking genuinely terrified.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that, trying to hold it in a little as I held my hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, you're a sitting duck in this neighbourhood, huh? I'd keep a close eye on your car out there too." I winked, pressing all her buttons deliberately.

She rolled her eyes, a slight smirk on her lips as she replied, arms folded over chest. "Okay, laugh it up, Santana. I was scared! Is my car really going to be okay out there?" She asked concerned, trying to peer out of the blinds to check on the red beetle.

"Relax, Q… I was kidding. You're parked outside my apartment, they're not gonna touch your car. I know every single one of them on this street, they're like family to me." I explained to the girl, she let go of a breath it looked like she was holding, her shoulders visibly relaxing at the statement.

"Ugh, you're so distracting. I swear you could get away with murder if you wanted to. Also, your choice of attire isn't really helping the situation…" She trailed off, gaze dropping to noticeable bulge in my boxer briefs, biting her bottom lip gently.

With a smug grin I nodded once in understanding, taking in the hungry way she was staring at me for just a moment longer. "Sorry, I was getting ready at the time. Do you want a beer or something? Sorry, I don't have any wine or whatever..." I asked, opening the fridge to look at what was available for the blonde to drink and her options were pretty limited, orange juice or beer. Probably not what a girl like her was used to but if she wanted to slum it with us regular people then it is what it is.

"If you're busy, I understand? I only came to speak with you about that text… I tried calling but I only got your voicemail." She explained, placing her bag down on the side and starting to look around the apartment inquisitively, laughing softly at my comment. "A beer is fine, Santana. I'm not the queen, I don't require wine and you don't have to crush the grapes yourself or anything." She jested, accepting the beer from me with a smile.

It was my turn to blush now after that comment, cracking open a beer for myself in the process. "No! No, it's totally fine, I didn't really want to go anyway." I shrugged. "Sorry, I just… Like I don't know, you're Russel Fabray's daughter and you're drinking beer with me in my tiny apartment. I just feel like I should have laid the red carpet out or something." I joked, placing my beer on the coffee table before taking my shirt off and searching my room for some pants.

"You can make yourself comfortable if you want." I called out to her from my bedroom as I slipped on some sweatpants. The blonde didn't reply, she was looking at the photos I had placed on the side of me and my family a few years back.

"Is that your Mom and Dad?" She asked with a sweet smile as I entered the lounge, fully clothed this time.

I nodded faintly in response, avoiding the subject of family right now. I think she could tell she hit a sore spot because she put the picture frame down carefully on the side and made her way to the couch, sipping her beer. "Well you looked cute in that picture…" She added softly, knowing when not to push me about things I wasn't okay to talk about. How was it that she knew me so well already?

I grabbed my own drink from the side and joined her on the couch, leaving a little space between us. Being in the same room alone with her was hard enough already. I smiled at her response and took a few large swigs of my beer.

"I have a question for you, Miss Fabray." I started, angling my beer bottle towards her with a determined smirk. She turned her body towards me, mirroring my expression. "How did you find out where I lived? And why was it so vital that you bring your crazy ass over here immediately to ask me that question?" Raising an eyebrow at her, I took another sip of my drink.

Quinn blushed in embarrassment, she hadn't had half a bottle of beer yet and it was going straight to her head. I could have guessed she was a lightweight, but wow. "That's two questions but since you asked so nicely I'll grace with two answers." She replied, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

I had never seen Quinn so relaxed before and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just the liquid confidence. She had moved herself a little closer to me on the couch, fingers toying with the label on her beer bottle.

"Being the boss's daughter has its perks I guess… Your file has a lot of interesting information." She shrugged nonchalantly, laughing as I faked a shocked face at her.

"How would Daddy feel if he knew his perfect little girl was sneaking into his office, hm?" I teased, grinning at the blonde as she swatted me playfully with a roll of her eyes.

"Lastly…Because you don't get to kiss me like that and leave only to tell me you can't do this with me. We never specified exactly what it was that we were doing in the first place." She explained, and she had a valid point.

I swallowed thickly, noticing how close we actually were now. I could literally feel the heat of her body resonating against my own and the way she looked at me wasn't helping at all. "You're right and I'm sorry for that, Q." I said, eyeing her lips as her tongue darted out to wet them a little.

Without a second thought I leaned in to capture her lips with my own, finishing what I had started. I brought my free hand up to cup her cheek gently as she sighed softly into the unexpected kiss. Quinn leaned into the touch of my hand while I moved my lips slowly against hers, deepening it without hesitation. God I had missed this taste. I couldn't get enough of her. My tongue parted her lips and she eagerly accepted, pushing closer to me on the couch when I dropped my hand from her cheek to her waist, tan hand rubbing the expanse of paler skin that was revealed by the slight rising of her top. Quinn had disposed of her empty beer bottle and mine soon joined hers on the floor, freeing both my hands up.

I could feel the blood rushing to my groin and I instinctively pushed her back against the couch, settling between her legs without thinking. I pulled her bottom lip between my teeth and opened my eyes to look down into the blonde's hazel eyes for a moment, her cheeks were pink and her pupils dilated. Quinn's chest was rising and falling pretty quickly beneath me and she bit her lip almost nervously. She shifted her hips beneath me, accidentally pressing into the bulge in my sweatpants causing me to hold back a moan. I'd never wanted one girl so much but I didn't want her like this. Not right now, on my couch with a crappy TV show as background noise. She deserved better than that. I'm pretty sure she deserved better than me but she was still here…Beneath me.

A loud knock on the door made us both jump, pulling us out of the trance we seemed to be in with each other.

"Yo, Lopez! Open up. I brought tequila!" Puck shouted, opening the door soon after like he usually does. He had a huge grin on his lips when he was greeted to the sight of me, scrambling off of Quinn and into my original seat, as she did the same. Even if it was far too late to rectify what he had seen.

"I see you got your own party going on in here, San. I'll leave this here and you have a good night ladies." He pointed to the tequila bottle and placed it on the side, winking at me when I flipped him off sarcastically.

As soon as the door was closed I turned to the blonde who looked like she had just seen a ghost, clearly recognising Puck from the Country Club. "He's my best friend, Q. He's not going to tell anyone." I reassured her, getting a small smile in response. "I swear he wouldn't say a word." I said softly to her.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and laughed a little, colour returning to her cheeks now. "I'm fine, Santana honestly. I just really wasn't expecting someone to walk in at that precise moment." She explained, fixing her top where it had risen during our little escapade.

Time had passed without us even realising it and my arm was draped across the back of the couch as Quinn rested her head on my chest. She wanted to watch a movie and who am I to say no when she looks like that? This wasn't normally what happens for me when a girl comes over to my place. She would be long gone by now. It felt strangely comfortable though, in a way that I had never been around anyone else.

"I love this part. He walks straight into that shit." I laughed a little at the helpless guy in the horror movie, peering down at the blonde when I got no reply. Quinn was breathing deeply and had cuddled closer to me in a deep slumber. If you would have told me a few weeks back that this would be happening right now I would have laughed in your face.

**A/N: I thought I'd give you a little bit of the nice stuff for once because I made you wait so long. Don't expect it to last though ;) There's plenty more to come in this story, but I'm in no rush to hurry the plot along, so I'm sorry for those who wanted smut in this chapter. Good things come to those who wait! And all will be revealed. Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!**


End file.
